The Book
by Kristie Goldberg
Summary: This is an older story that I rewrote. Hope you like it. The story is about a book, a special book. This book has a special meaning to both Chakotay and Kathryn.


The Book

Kathryn walked over to the wall of windows and sat in her chair. Everyone knew it was hers. She always sat there in the afternoon with the sunlight streaming in through the windows. As usual, she held a book in her hands.

It was always the same book. She would gently run her hands over the worn leather cover, smiling at the memories the book brought. Often she would open the book to a random page and begin reading. She would read only the first line. Then she could recite the rest of the page by heart as she knew the book's contents so well. Often she would hold the card, that was used as a book mark, up to her lips kissing it gently.

The pages of the book had begun to show age. They were turning a little yellow. Here and there were spots where tears had dropped onto the pages. Of all the things Kathryn Janeway owned, this was her most prized possession. It would mean little to anyone outside her Voyager family. The family all knew the true value of the book.

Kathryn thought back to the first time she had seen it. It was many years ago. They had only been in the Delta Quadrant about a year.

Kathryn and Chakotay were in her ready room working on crew evals. They both dreaded the evals as they took up so much of their time.

Kathryn stood and stretched, "How about we continue this tonight after dinner in my quarters?"

"For a change, why don't you stop by my quarters at 1900 hours? I will make dinner for us. We both need to eat, and Neelix's cooking hasn't improved with that last load of wonder vegetables he brought on board!"

They both had to laugh at Neelix's latest concoctions. Breakfast that morning had been something lime green and weedy looking with purple and orange slime mixed into it. It tasted even worse than it looked.

Dreading another of Neelix's creations, Kathryn agreed to dinner in Chakotay's quarters. She had never been in his quarters before. This would give her the opportunity to catch a glimpse of what he was really like.

As he walked out of the ready room, he told her to dress casual for dinner. He didn't want to see a uniform. She laughed at that. She understood the need to shed the uniform after duty if possible. She found herself looking forward to the evening.

At exactly 1900 hours, she appeared at his door. She rang the chime and the door immediately opened for her. Entering she looked around. She was impressed with the room as well as with the man standing in the kitchen area.

He looked great in dark tan pants and a cream shirt open at the collar. He was making a salad and looked intent on what he was doing.

He immediately noticed how lovely she looked when she entered. She blue in her dress matched her eyes. Her hair was down below her shoulders and was in light curls. The first time he had seen her on the view screen of the Liberty, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Tonight he was certain of it.

He watched as she roamed around the room looking at his things. He didn't have much. There were a few sand paintings that he had made, a rock collection from all the planets where they had stopped, his blanket made in a wonderful array of colors that represented his tribe, his medicine wheel, a dream catcher and his father's book which was displayed on the coffee table.

Of all his possessions, he was most proud of the book. He wanted to tell her about it. He saw her pick it up and glance through it. She gently moved her hand across the leather cover. He knew she prized 'real' books as much as he did.

"I will tell you about that book at dinner if you like."

She looked up from the book, "I would like that very much. It has been beautifully bound."

As soon as dinner was ready, they sat down to eat. While they were eating the best meal Kathryn had since leaving the Alpha Quadrant, she asked him about the book.

"The Wisdom of the Rubber Tree People by Kolopak. I'm afraid that I have never heard of the rubber tree people, but wasn't Kolopak your father's name. I seem to remember reading that in you dossier."

"Yes, my father wrote the book. He wrote several actually, but this was his favorite. I am a descendent of the rubber tree people. They believed in the land, and in the spirits to guide them. They were very wise. Someday, I would like for you to read the book. It is about who I am. I lost my way for awhile, but I have since found it. I am at peace." He didn't want to tell her that his peace was because of her.

Finishing dinner, Kathryn went over to the couch. Chakotay went to the replicator to get coffee for her and tea for him. As he turned, he saw her pick up the book again and open it. The card that was used for a bookmark fell to the floor. She picked it up and looked at it.

"Please read the card if you like. It was the last message I received from my father. It was when he sent me the book."

Holding the card up, she read the message:

My Son,

Over the years, we have often been at odds. I do understand your need to see the world. I feel that someday you will come back to your people with the woman you love. Then and only then will you truly be at peace.

I am proud of you, Chakotay. Never doubt that for one minute. I want only for your happiness. Wherever you go, please take this book with you. It will remind you of who you really are. Roots are an important thing!

Always be the man we taught you to be. Believe in yourself.

Your loving father,

Kolopak

As she read the message, he recited it to himself word for word.

"That is beautiful, Chakotay. It sounds like your father was a very special person. I would very much like to take the book with me tonight and read it, if you don't mind."

"Of course, please take it to read. I think you will find our ways fascinating."

She took the book and loved reading it. The Rubber Tree people were indeed a fascinating tribe. Now she understood better some of the things that Chakotay did. She also understood how hard it must have been for him to choose between Starfleet and life on Dorvan with his family.

Later the command team was left on New Earth because of a virus. One of the first things Chakotay unpacked was the book. He smiled at how well B'Elanna had known him. She was the one who had brought the book along with his medicine bundle and medicine wheel to Voyager, when they joined crews. Now she had sent it to New Earth for him. He carefully placed it on his night stand.

Kathryn often saw him with the book. Sometimes they would sit with her in his arms, and he would read parts of it to her. She loved the flow of words. Kolopak certainly had a way with them. Chakotay had a wonderful way of making those words come alive. Of course, being in Chakotay's arms was an added plus!

When Voyager returned for them, the book was the first thing packed. It soon returned to its place on Chakotay's coffee table. Kathryn often came for dinner and to hear Chakotay read from the book. She never tired of it.

When the Kazon took over the ship, one of Kathryn's biggest fears was that the book would be destroyed. She knew just how much it meant to Chakotay. It meant a lot to her as well! Thankfully, when they returned to the ship, the book was safe.

When a crew member died, Chakotay read from the book. There was never a dry eye in the room when he read from it. He read from it when Kes left with tears streaming down his face. Kes had meant so much to the command team.

He read from it on joyous occasions as well. He read from it at the weddings of the crew, especially their own wedding. He read from it at the parties honoring the birth of each of the children born to the crew, including their own.

At the farewell party for Neelix, Chakotay read from the book. Neelix asked for a copy of the book which Chakotay gave to him. Neelix knew many of the passages by heart as he loved the book as well.

Only once in their life time together did Chakotay ever falter at reading from the book. That was the day they buried their twelve year old son, Edward Kolopak. They had been back in the Alpha Quadrant only weeks when he was one of a hundred child victims of a terrorist bombing at their new school. Their younger children had been in another building that was damaged, but they escaped injury. Many of Voyager's children had been among the dead. It seemed ironic that they had managed to survive all the horrors of the Delta Quadrant to come home to something like that!

As time went on, Chakotay began reading from the book at more funerals of various crewmembers as well as at the funeral of Gretchen Janeway, Kathryn's mother. There were still more joyous events where he read from it. But, it seemed more and more that the sad occasions were beginning to outnumber the good.

He did read from the book at the wedding of their daughter and of their younger son. He read at the birth celebrations of their grandchildren.

One day several years ago, Kathryn slowly opened the book. She looked around at the mass of people waiting for her to read. She prayed that she would not falter. She prayed for strength. As Chakotay's casket was slowly lowered into the grave, Kathryn read from the book aloud for the first time. She read with tears streaming down her face. She did not really have to look at the pages to know what they said. Chakotay had never really looked at them either.

Over the last few years, Kathryn had read from the book several times. Each time she read from it, she remember in detail the night that she had seen the book in Chakotay's quarters on Voyager. Little did she know then that the book would mean so much to her and the other Voyagers in the future.

Today sitting in the chair reading from the book, Kathryn knew that it was almost time to hand the book to their surviving son, Chak. He would carry on the readings for future generations. As Kathryn closed the book, it slowly slipped from her hands.

Two days later, Chak opened the book as he looked around at the mass of people waiting for him to read. He prayed that he would not falter!


End file.
